guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Snow-Storm
Average level of the guild: 31 at the moment, but it is always changing in numbers. We are starting to recruit some higher level characters to help with the leveling of the guild. Also, if anyone has any advice on what to level up with the perceptors, please Contact me (Relikaka) About us (The History) This is just a guild which all started when relikaka (about level 40 at the time) dropped a guildalogem while fighting Vampires in the amakna cemetery crypts. She raced to the guild temple already thinking of names. When she arrived she knew that snow-storm was just right. And of course, the symbol to match it. The main members are her and her family, but she is trying to expand. She hopes to one day own a guild house and paddocks... What we stand for Our guild is a highly respected guild. This means that no derogatory behaviour from members as that will badly reflect on the guild. If anyone has any problems with any of the members, contact me, Relikaka by pm or e-mail me at ozzie-jimbo@hotmail.com But hopefully it will never come down to that Sincerely Relikaka How we Work Rank and rights: To go up in rank (and hence gain more rights,) you will need to contribute Experience to the guild, all members have to give 3% at all times, but after they have gained 250 experience for the guild they gain the experience right. The ranks, in hierarchical order, are as follows: # Leader: The highest rank in the guild. There may be only one leader. The leader determines the rights and ranks of all the other guild members. # Second in Command: (Formerly Officer, then Right-Hand Man) The highest rank obtainable by a guild member who is not the leader. A Second in Command may have many or all of the rights. # Treasurer: A high ranking post. It commonly comes with rights to pick up materials and kamas from Collector. # Protector (Formerly Keeper): A fairly high rank. A Keeper is usually in charge of the kamas your collector receives. # Craftsman (Formerly Manufacturer): This rank usually is given to someone with a high level profession and may also receive priority on materials collected from Collectors. # Reservist (Formerly Defender): Members of this rank have few guild rights and are expected to protect your collector in battles, though they can often set their own XP contribution and collect kamas from placed Collectors. # Servant: A rank given to members who serve directly for a certain member, usually second in command or leader. # Guard: A member who helps defend percs on occasions. # Scout: Member used to go to far places in search of something, it may be to place a collector, other's guild collectors, etc... # Spy: A member who has an alignment and is of spy class. # Diplomat: A member who helps improve relations with other guilds. # Secretary : A trustworthy person that can be shared multiple meaningful rights and xp.'s # Pet Killer: A person who kills pets or a person with the butcher profession # Traitor: A traitor to the guild # Poacher: A person who has the profession hunter # Treasure Hunter: A person who goes for set items or kama's # Thief: A person who steals items or kamas from others # Initiate: This is about the half way mark in the hierarchy, hence a character begins his initation into the higher ranks. # Murderer: A high level member that is sent to challenge and defeat someone in "revenge" for any offense made to the guild. # Governer: Normally a member who watches over certain lower ranking departments and helps run them. # Muse: A source of inspiration. # Counselor: A member who encourages the others. # Chosen one: Similier to apprentice but often chosen by guild leader to eventually take their place. # Guide: A person who has a large amount of knowledge about dofus. # Mentor: A person who is often used to train lower leveled members, in certain cases, anyways. # Recruiting Officer: A low rank just used to recruit people, usually only right is inviting. # Breeder : A member of a guild who has rights involving paddocks. # Merchant : Normally a member who sells resources and drops from percs to help support the guild. # Apprentice : A guild member who is being trained by higher ranking members for specific jobs. # On Trial : (Formerly on Approval) The lowest rank. This is given to new members. They usually have very few or no rights. # Torturer: A person who tortures you. # Deserter: A person suspected of being inactive, or has left the game completely. These people are usually removed from the guild after a short amount of time. # Nuisance: A rank given to people who are annoying, but at the same time, humane enough to stay in the guild. # Penitent: A pest who is to be kept in the guild. These users are often kicked in the case of on-going persistence. These users also usually temporarily lose their rights. # Mascot : this rank if often given to the funniest guy in the guild Ideal Snow-Storm Member: This would be the Ideal member for someone wishing to join this guild: # English speaking. # Highish level (around lvl 40+) And a little dofus experience. # Willing to contribute and help fellow guild members with their leveling. # No Rude Remarks. # Don't take the game to seriously, after all it is just a game. For further Queries Contact: Relikaka Panda-Lord Makiwa Common questions? Q: Do I have to speak english?.. :A: Duh I said that before. Q: Is there a level max? :A: not really but I would prefer chars under level 100 Q: Are there many hunts or dungeon runs that go on? :A: Not at the moment but when we have gained more members there will be plenty constantly running.